


Belonging

by Erandri



Series: Tumblr Fics [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dude Doesn't Know How to Take a Hint, Everyone Wants Danny, Harassment, Jealous Steve, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Male Sentinel, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Sentinel Steve, guide danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: Danny's a very understanding guy, he gets the overriding need for a Sentinel to bond with a Guide, but this guy needs to learn to take 'No' for an answer.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Hey, could you do a Sentinel Steve with his guide, Danny where another Sentinel is coming onto Danny and Steve gets really jealous. Then Danny has to spend an hour of just snuggling with Steve or something. Thanks!

Danny likes to consider himself a pretty understanding guy. He’s a highly rated Guide (not the highest but good enough that he’s gotten a decent amount of interest over the years) and he’s learned to deal with the advances of unbonded Sentinels. Most of the time it’s pretty casual and he gets the need for a Sentinel to try and find their Guide, especially given the high-rated Sentinels the Center likes to send his way.

Before Steve, he would meet with them, see if there was any spark and after a while, when they determined that there was nothing between them, they would each go their separate ways. Sure, there were a few who tried to push him into a bond and in those instances, Danny had to resort to some not so nice methods to get his rejection across but still, he’s very understanding of the whole bonding desire.

After Steve, Danny barely has to raise a finger before any Sentinels taking an interest in him are immediately and emphatically made aware that Danny is _off the market_. Which is why it’s such a surprise that FBI Agent Seever doesn’t seem to get the message.

“I got you a coffee,” Seever says, coming up behind him and making him jump. He likes to joke that Steve is a ninja but he honestly has nothing on Seever. The man manages to sneak up on him at least three times a day and each time is more unsettling than the next.

“I already have one,” Danny says, holding up the mostly empty to-go cup that Steve had gotten for him.

“Which is old and nearly gone,” Seever says, taking the cup out of Danny's hand and tossing it in the nearby trash bin, “This is fresh. With cream and sugar like you like it,” Seever adds and it creeps Danny out that he’s been using his senses to determine his exact coffee order. As an A-rated five sense sentinel, Danny’s pretty sure that he has better uses for them than figuring out exactly how much sugar he likes in his coffee. Steve for all his lack of manners at least had the decency to ask him.

“I really shouldn’t have any more today,” he says, setting the cup down.

“At least take a sip, I paid good money for it after all.”

“He says he doesn’t want any,” Steve says before Danny can come up with a dismissive enough response. Danny turns and watches as Steve comes into the room, a murderous look on his face. He steps right between himself and Seever, pressing himself against his side and placing a possessive hand low on his back.

Under normal circumstances, Danny would protest the obvious claim, but their circumstances with Seever is anything but ordinary. Not only is he- barely- higher rated than both himself and Steve, Five-0 desperately needs the FBI’s information on their latest drug smuggling operation. It’s sensitive information, apparently, their local smugglers have international ties with lots of clout and the only way the bureau would agree to share was if one of their agents personally monitored their access. Enter Seever and the five days from hell.

Seever raises his hands in supplication and moves to the other side of the table but Steve stays right where he is. Danny can’t say that he minds all that much. Slowly, he turns his attention back to the files he had been scanning and the room falls into a tense silence. He can feel Steve’s hand clenching and unclenching on his lower back and wishes desperately that anyone from the team would come back with a distraction.

Like his prayers have been answered, Chin comes into the room, coming up short when he notices how on edge they all are. Hell, Steve isn’t even pretending to do work as he glares Seever down. “We found our supplier,” Chin says, casting a look between Steve and Seever like he’s afraid Steve’ll attack him right here in the middle of the office. Honestly, after everything they’ve had to put up with Danny wouldn’t put it past him. He might even encourage it.

“Great,” Steve says, jumping at the opportunity for some action, “we’ll move out as soon as we can.”

\---

“Danny should go with me,” Seever demands, starting minute three of his pissing match with Steve.

“He’s my partner and my _bonded_ guide, which means he should go with me,” Steve replies. They’re staring each other down in the middle of the staging area and practically growling at each other. Even if he weren’t a guide Danny’d be able to feel the palpable waves of tension that they’re emanating.

“I’m the senior officer on this case and the higher rated sentinel. I outrank you Sentinel McGarrett, Guide Williams should go with me,” Seever says with an actual growl, and if Danny doesn’t end this soon there may be a fight before the raid even begins.

“Hey, hey,” Danny says soothingly, pushing on Steve’s vest just hard enough to put some distance between him and Seever. He moves reluctantly and it isn’t until Danny says his name that Steve finally looks towards him. Danny can feel the waves of tension and anger rolling off of him. “Listen, I don’t want me to go with him either,” Danny admits, not giving a damn that Seever can hear him, “but as much as I hate to, I’m gonna partner with him on this one.”

Just like he expected, Steve practically lunges forward to try and grab Seever, but Danny’s already blocking him, “He can’t have you,” Steve says, low and dangerous.

Danny reaches up and pulls Steve’s head down so that he’s looking him in the eye. He keeps his voice low and steady, trying to project as much calm as he can when he says, “and he’s not going to have me. We do this raid and he goes back to D.C. we go back to our lives. Fifteen minutes and then we don’t need him anymore,” Danny rubs his hands up and down Steve's arms, feeling Steve needs that little extra push to let it go, “fifteen minutes and I’m all yours again.”

That’s all Steve needs before Danny can feel him soften under his hands before Steve surges forward and lays a bruising kiss on him. Danny kisses back and there’s no finesse, it’s all teeth and tongue, but this isn’t a romantic kiss. It’s possessive, to show who Danny belongs to and to who Steve belongs to. Steve pushes them apart, breathing hard.

“Mine,” Steve whispers, pressing their foreheads together.

“Yours,” Danny whispers back before leaving to follow Seever to their breaching point.

The raid takes thirteen minutes and forty-two seconds, Danny knows because he set his watch timer. No sooner has the gunfire gone silent and the last man restrained than he’s looking for Steve. He barely takes ten steps before Seever is sliding in front of him and stopping him.

“Come back to D.C. with me,” he says, leering down at him with a look that Danny assumes he thinks is supposed to be charming.

“No,” Danny says, neatly sidestepping him to resume his search for Steve.

“You haven’t even given it enough thought,” Seever argues, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop. Danny jerks his arm away to break the hold but Seever just takes the opportunity to step closer to him, his grip bruising Danny’s bicep, “The things we could do together, we could be legends,” Seever whispers, leaning in close, “God you smell amazing.”

Danny opens his mouth to tell Seever to fuck off, but before he can say anything, Seever’s gone. He blinks and looks around, wondering what just happened, when the sounds of a scuffle bring his attention down to the floor. Steve has Seever on his back, his hands wrapped tightly around his neck and squeezing.

“Steve!” Danny yells, sliding on his knees next to Steve. “Steve, let him go,” he orders, pulling on Steves’ arms but he doesn’t move and his grip doesn’t loosen, “Steve let go of him!”

“Mine.”

Seever is struggling against Steve’s grip, gasping to get air, so Danny changes tactics, “I’m yours, Steve, only yours,” Danny says which seems to get a reaction out of Steve so he doubles down, “I’m yours Steve, and you’re mine. We belong to each other and only each other. No one is going to change that, now take me home.”

Steve darts a glance at him and Danny can feel his resolve slipping. He reaches up and caresses Steve’s cheek, Steve closes his eyes just briefly and Danny uses his distraction to pull his head so Steve’s looking right at him when he opens them again. Finally, he can see some clarity in Steve’s look so he presses their forehead together, making sure that he is the only thing that Steve can sense.

“I’m yours, Steve, now take me home,” Danny whispers and feels Steve finally release Seever, “Take. Me. Home.” he says again and then Steve is pulling him to his feet and out of the warehouse, Seever and the raid completely forgotten.

Danny allows Steve to manhandle him into the Camaro and speed off, knowing that Steve needs the control and the separation. They make it home in record time and Steve doesn’t even wait for the Camaro to stop before he’s hauling Danny over the console and through the front door. It slams shut behind them and then Steve is all over him.

“I can smell him on you,” Steve growls, kissing him fiercely and tearing at Danny’s tac vest and clothes to get them off.

“It’s okay Steve,” Danny soothes when Steve moves his attention to Danny’s neck, “It’s okay, I’m yours. I’m only yours,” Danny says and finally, Steve comes to a stop, his head in the cradle of Danny’s neck.

“When I heard him say-”

“Hey, it’s never gonna happen,” Danny interrupts before Steve can finish. He bends down so that he can look Steve in the eye before he says, “It’s always gonna be you and me. Nothing’s ever gonna change that,” and finally the tension goes out of Steve’s body.

Steve wraps his arms around him, holding him tight as he buries his face back in the crook of Danny’s neck, scenting him and letting it soothe him. Danny relaxes into it, running a hand up and down Steve’s back and tangling his other into Steve’s hair to play with the short strands, playing to Steve’s strongest sense to keep him calm.

“Hey, Babe?” Danny asks after they stand like this for what feels like fifteen minutes, “Not that I don’t love this, but do you think we could move it to the bed? If you’re gonna be grounding yourself on me I’d rather be somewhere a little more comfortable.”

“Yeah, sure thing Danno,” Steve agrees and picks him up to move them both up the stairs. Danny lets out an indignant squawk but wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders without complaint. As much as he hates getting picked up, for Steve he’ll let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
